


Rematch

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [10]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Deep throat, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: After their arm wrestling match, Emmett comes to Bella for a rematch.  With different rules.





	Rematch

Being a newborn vampire was an adjustment for Bella. Not only the change in physical appearance or the speed and strength she had. But also, the change in how the others seemed to act around her. No longer was she naive or breakable. No longer was she fragile or meant to be protected always. She could protect herself.

She had noticed one new family member in particular looking at her differently.

Emmett’s eyes seemed to darken when he looked at her now. And being a vampire, she didn’t have blood for him to get thirsty for. He was still his cocky loveable self. But there was a tension in him around her now. Especially when they were alone.

It came to a climax when she was propositioned to arm wrestle Emmett. He was the strongest of the coven but now that she had newborn strength, she could be stronger. The family wanted to see if she was or not.

He had playfully pouted to his wife when she beat him. The Cullens had taken their turns ribbing him for getting beat by Bella Swan of all people. But he still shook her hand and congratulated her.

Later, each of the family dispersed to do their own thing. Carlisle and Esme went out. Alice and Jasper went up the mountains. Jacob had Renesmee and Edward was visiting their dubious contact, Jenks. She didn’t know where Emmett or Rosalee were as she excused herself to the cabin. There, she saw a note on the coffee table with Edward’s script on it.

_You have my blessing, love. While we have forever together now, forever is a long time. Don’t worry._

It was an odd note, and vague. She didn’t understand what it meant. Until there was a knock at the door, and Emmett was there, with that same dark hungry look in his eyes.

“I’m here for a rematch,” his low voice said.

Maybe she was still so focused on the note and Emmett there and what it meant to put two and two together. But he moved so fast, even for her new eyes, and had her against the wall in a millisecond. Taking four for an answer, Bella let herself get crushed against his chest for a moment before using her newborn strength to push him against the wall, biting and licking his neck and ripping his shirt off. Emmett’s eyes were practically black now.

He growled animalistically and dug his teeth into her bottom lip as he devoured her mouth. He tore her blouse from her and turned her back against the wall again. She let him to feel his chiseled chest pressed against her skin.

He ripped the front clasp of her bra and tore the flimsy material from her breasts before whipping her around, so her ice hard nipples pressed against the smooth wall. He calloused hand traveled up her spine and to the nape of her neck, gathering up her long locks and taking hold.

It didn’t hurt as he dragged her by her hair to the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed after shredding the last of her clothes and stripped himself of his own. Her clearer than ever eyesight took in the sight of his monster cock bobbing over her head as he twisted her body around until her head was hanging off the foot of the bed.

“Best thing about not having to breathe anymore,” he grunted as he fed his cock into her mouth and smoothly down her throat. She barely even gagged as she swallowed him whole and he started fucking her throat. Just as if it were her pussy.

Emmett grunted loudly as he started to fuck her throat harder. With his vampire speed to boot. She could feel ever ridge of his cock pressed against her tongue and esophagus. If she’d been human, he might have done some serious damage.

Before long – which was, to them, almost half an hour – he pulled his dick from her mouth and pushed her to sit up as he sat down behind her and spread his legs on either side of her butt. “Ride me like this. I bet Eddy would love this position on your next date night.”

Bella nearly growled herself, surprised at the noise coming from her. She and Edward were never this rough and tumble. But she wanted to turn the tables on Emmett since he sounded so smug. She grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and generously applied it to his monster cock in the blink of an eye before she was sinking onto him.

He let out a loud groan and gripped her hips, “Fuck yes!”

Bella knew she wouldn’t be able to take such a large cock if she’d still been human. He would rip her pussy to shreds with that monster. He was practically breaking into her uterus. But she didn’t feel a hint of pain, only pleasure, as he filled her up. While Emmett was graciously letting her take the lead, she rocked her hips up and down on his cock languidly to feel every ridge hit her hot little walls.

With a barely held back grunt, Emmett kept her pussy locked on his cock and flush against him as he kicked her legs apart and shifted up on his own. If it were possible, he slid even deeper into her at this angle. “Go ahead and fuck yourself, little Bella.”

Bella held back a whine as she used her strength and the leverage of her elbows on the headboard to push herself back onto his cock again and again and again.

Finally, Emmett had enough and took complete control of her body. She could have fought him off, being stronger an all for now. But there was something so titillating about being wholly dominated. So, she only whined and whimpered and mewled as took over fucking her cunt.

She moaned as loud as she could when he grabbed her by the ass and hips and fucked her at vampire speed.

The new angle and speed made her cum like a faucet. Wordlessly, she screamed as she clenched over his still pistoning cock. She was so tight and sensitive; a second orgasm chased the coattails of the first and she would have screamed herself hoarse if she were human. “Ugh, holy crow, Emmett!”

He roughly pushed her down on the bed on her side and continued pummeling her cunt like a jackhammer. He didn’t say a word as he fucked her. He just grabbed her and used her like a cock sleeve. She lied there on the bed, basking in her pleasure as he took his.

Finally, his rhythm started to get uneven and chaotic. Bella knew he was going to cum. Another perk of being a vampire now, no need for protection. He could fill her up with his seed and neither of them would have to give it a second though.

And that was just what he did. He slammed into her, knocking her head through the headboard, shattering the wood. He let out a loud roar as he came in her, battering the inside of her pussy with his cum.

Neither of them actually breathing, they didn’t need to catch their breath. As Emmett fell to his back behind her, Bella could see that he was still hard. She pulled his face to match her smirk and said, “Rematch?”


End file.
